Onus Autonomous Singularity
The Onus Autonomous Singularity (commonly abbreviated to OAS) is an alliance originally formed between Dread Syndicate, the United Gamers' Alliance, and Blade Falcon. Description The OAS is intended to act as a neutral third party, that factions may have a choice of alliance other than the warring Nest Of Orion (now defunct) and the Odium Pact. A majority of the alliances manpower has left, with all factions except for Dread Syndicate leaving. The OAS, while currently a shell of its former self, is still considered by most to be a minor political party worthy of at least recognition. History The Onus Autonomous Singularity was formed when a trade agreement between Dread Syndicate and United Gamers' Alliance turned into a major pact agreement. When Blade Falcon entered the GenXNova Galaxies, the alliance was officially formed under the founding fathers agreement, which stated that if the all of the founding fathers left the alliance, the alliance would officially close its doors. The founding fathers are: Vehcklox, Zackey_TNT, and Alternate. Of these, only Zackey_TNT remains; should he leave, it must be assumed that the alliance will fall, likely to be reformed by the remaining leaders. The OAS underwent major reforms when Blade Falcon and UGA where disbanded, leaving only Dread Syndicate behind. This left Zackey_TNT as the last founding father of the alliance; he enlisted the aid of Lord Sidonus and his Infinite Legion to rebuild the alliance. With Sidonus's aid, the alliance was successfully reformed as a constitutional monarchy, with stronger defining policies, and a focus on recruitment. During the GenXNova Genocide, the OAS played a key role in the defense from the Odium, with the most notable engagement being the Battle of Duc. Although OAS never successfully repelled the invasion. Soon after, the Infinite Legion would defect from the OAS and join the Odium Pact, the OAS would enter a period of decline and phase out of importance. OAS then resurfaced in mid 2317 on the Brierie Galaxies, where they would be attacked by Odium before the server reset and have not been seen since. Politics The Onus Autonomous Singularity is an executive constitutional monarchy, in which the members of the High Council form the monarchy, but most affairs are decided upon by the members of the Lower Council. High Council The High Council is a ruling party of up to 3 significant alliance members. Under normal circumstances, the only way for an alliance member to become part of the High Council is to be voted in by the other members of the High Council. If there are no current High Council members, the Lower Council is afforded the power to elect three of their own members to take up the task. This council plays the part of the monarchy within the republic. They have considerable power within the alliance, but will only step in if they deem the Lower Council to be in violation of the founding principles of the OAS. Lower Council The Lower Council consist of members from each faction within the alliance. The leader of every faction within the alliance is automatically afforded a place on the Lower Council, and each leader may nominate up to two members of their own faction to sit on the council. The Lower Council is the primary governing force within the alliance, and is free to do whatever its members feel is best for the OAS, providing the High Council does not find it necessary to stop them. Disputes within the Lower Council are handled by its chairman; in the event that this individual cannot resolve an issue, the High Council may be forced to step in. Category:Factions Category:Alliances